


Let's Dance

by Apple_tastic



Series: Phan OneShots [4]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Dancing, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_tastic/pseuds/Apple_tastic
Summary: A little domestic one-shot about dan and phil enjoying their new years eve festivities in the comfort of their home. Being all giggly and cute





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the two songs back to back in the car today and this little story came to mind, so i just let it come out

Let's Dance

It was the last day of 2017, gamingmas was over, and they finally had the free time to just relax.

With their tour just a few months away the two goofy boys decided to enjoy New years eve with just the two of them.

It was getting increasingly more difficult and exhausting to pretend on camera that they weren't together. But with it finally being their holiday they didn't need to worry about hiding anything.

Phil had gone to grab some things for them for their little celebration tonight and Dan was picking out movies and making dinner for them to share.

When Phil got back he found Dan prancing around the room, whisk in hand singing into it passionately, and a little off key.

Phil couldn't help but giggle to himself, he looked both absurd but also really adorable. Phil moved and sat on the edge of the lounge as he watched Dan continue to dance like nobody was around before he turned and screamed.

Dan sounded like a strangled moose “PHIL! OH MY GOD, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!” whilst swatting Phil with the whisk he was holding along his shoulder before blushing a deep crimson.

Phil was laughing loudly as he slightly stuck his tongue out. “HAH! You should have seen your face” he said between laughs.

Dan joined in, he was so embarrassed to be caught dancing like that. But it wouldn’t be the first time Phil has caught him doing stupid things. Like the time Phil caught him being stupid on his computer chair, before falling of course.

He'd think by now he would be more careful about not getting caught. But it was nice and warming to watch Phil's face light up whenever he caught him doing something silly.

It was worth the embarrassment for those moments, the ones where Phil would laugh loudly, the sound rumbling in his stomach. Or when he'd sit down next to him to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Dan's heart flipped every time, no matter what he'd done Phil always smiled. Just like now.

“okay, okay, you think its funny, well then get up here and show me better” Dan teased Phil who was gasping for a breath, his stomach hurting from laughing.

“what? No way!” Phil protested

“no, no, no, you don't get to get out of this, come get up, lets dance” Dan said grabbing Phil's arms and pulling him up and making Phil dance with him.

“slow hands” came on in Dan's playlist and Dan teasingly rubbed his hands up Phil's side's before clutching the belt loops on the back of Phil's jeans. Phil giggled and placed his hands on Dan's waist bringing him in closer. 

Before rocking him side to side, their pace picking up. By mid-song Phil was bouncing around as he spun Dan around like a princess, laughing as his socks made him slip slightly.

The house was filled with music, laughter and the pitter patter of feet as they danced happily throughout the night.

Dan always did love dancing, though it was rare that he would actually admit it.  
He let his body take over and let the music move him, Phil watched as Dan circled around him as the next song started “sun comes up”. Phil giggled trying to grab him as Dan sped up singing at the top of his lungs.

He spun in circles just feeling all the emotions that washed over him, love, happiness, fear, excitement and let it build him up before he turned and smiled at Phil, who smiled back and grabbed a very dizzy Dan, his hands resting against Dan's cheeks before pulling him in for a soft kiss. Their lips warm against each other, shallow breaths escaping between moments.

Dan nestled his forehead into Phil's chest, his heart beat humming beneath him. Phil planted a kiss on Dan's head amongst his soft curls.

Dan looked up and stared into those piercing blue eyes again and smiled “happy new year Phil ” 

Phil chuckled “its not midnight yet” he puzzled.

“yeah I know, but we are gonna miss the countdown” Dan replied winking cheekily as he turned and walked Phil up to their bedroom.

By the time midnight hit the two had passed out from exhaustion. Why they were can barely be left up to imagination. But then again, maybe it was just the dancing... right...


End file.
